XCOM:Heroes of the Liberation
by EliteOp
Summary: As Earth was occupied in a mass assault by alien forces early on and XCOM couldn't respond, humanity in 2035 is now a slave, foreign on its own planet. It is up to XCOM to retake Earth. (M-rated)
1. Prologue:Team RWBY arrives!

**In Vale, Combat.**

Team RWBY began the engagement with a group of White Fang soldiers, all of them armed to the teeth. Ruby Rose's Crescent Rose was the first to fire, sending one White Fang member into a wall and breaking the concrete.

"Yang! Give it all!" Ruby demanded, smiling at her sister.

"Copy that! C'm'ere boys, I don't bite." Yang said, cocking her Ember Celica shotgun gloves. She dashed in assisted by a shockwave from her gloves and sent her gauntlet-clad fists through another two, slamming them into the concrete below, the blonde then grinned, shooting two HE rounds toward one remaining White Fang. That one ended up deeper in the same wall Ruby had sent her target into.

"Wow. That was easy." Yang said, turning toward her teammates. "Well, let's wrap things up and go home!" She exclaimed, happily as she motioned them to follow her. What did not catch her eye, whatever, was the strange colored whirlwind that appeared behind them.

"Uh... Yang?" Weiss said, taking the blonde's attention away from going home. The snow-white girl pointed toward the cyan-blue portal. Yang's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" She said, walking towards it.

"Yang?" Ruby said, following her older sister. "You sure what you're doing is a good idea?"

"When has it ever been?" Blake said, following the two girls. Weiss didn't even bother protesting as she followed them. Of course, Ruby's and Yang's corgi-dog, Zwei, followed, happily panting.

 **New Alexandria, Earth, 2035.**

" _Wallbreaker-1, you in position?"_ A voice demanded through the radio to a cape-clad soldier, her sleeveless armor revealing pale-white skin. She took cover behind a tall wall, setting up for a shot.

"Yes sir, Central." The girl answered in a calm tone. "Ready to deliver package." The flag on her back was that of Finland, a small country down north. "I can see Wallbreaker-2 and 3 are in position as well. Walbreaker-4, you there?"

 _"This is Wallbreaker 4, I have sight on ADVENT Captain. He's commanding the lot of'em."_ Their sharpshooter said, her eyes peering forward. " _Recommend that once the party starts, I take the shot."_ 4 demanded, aiming at the head of the red armor-clad soldier. There was also civilians around, all of them relaxing, talking or even watching ADVENT do their thing.

"Copy that 4... 2 and 3? Ready?" 1 asked, peeking from her cover to sight the objective. Both of her squadmates gave the green light.

"Alright." She said, taking aim for one ADVENT soldier. "Goin' loud!" She cried, pressing the trigger to her shotgun and taking out one of the soldiers, their black armor shattering into a million pieces as orange blood started to spew out. The entire population in the small radius of the dead soldier started panicking, some dashing for cover, some being knocked out by ADVENT giving them the rifle butt treatment for crowd control.

"Fire away, 4!" 1 said, looking up at their shooter. The girl, with the reflexes of a cheetah, pressed the trigger, blasting the ADVENT captain's head off and leaving a mere orange-red mist floating about.

" _Target down. Captain's Out of Commission."_ 4 happily reported, proud of her handiwork. " _Breaker actual, you're clear to deliver the package."_ The sniper's calm voice completed as she looked over the small park. No other targets.

"Copy..." 1 answered, dashing to the objective point. Without her knowledge, an ADVENT defense turret activated, firing at her as she dashed for cover.

"FUCK! I FELT THE HEAT FROM THOSE MAG ROUNDS!" 1 cried, placing the package under the ADVENT monument.

 _"I have it, boss."_ A soldier said, his English accent a joy to the ears of Breaker 1. She smiled.

"Copy that, Breaker 3. How was East?" 1 asked, peeking over her cover to see 3's Gremlin pet-drone set up for the hack of the turret.

" _You could say Eastside was a bit of a bitch, boss. But I and 2 got it."_ The English boy happily answered.

"Hehe. Very well 3." 1 answered, smiling behind her hood. "Package delivered and area cleared, Central. Wallbreaker is awaiting extraction." she reported, standing up. She smiled as she saw their mission accomplished without so much as a hiccup. 2 and 3 came toward her, same for 4.

"That was an easy-ass mission." Their African teammate said in the usual accent. That would be Breaker 2.

"Tell me about it. I guess we're the rookies of the resistance after all." 1 said, taking her cape off to reveal her dark-blue hair and eyes, a wide smile behind the spiral-patterned cover.

"We're the youngest, after all." 3 answered, removing his mask and helmet and revealing his red hair, blue eyes and calm smile. "I mean, look at us."

"Easy does it, Black." 2 answered, taking her cape off as well, her tanned skin and long, bow-wrapped hair only outmatched by her smile. "But man, did I want to use my sword."

"Next time, Freesia, next time." 4 said, walking toward them and taking her helmet off, revealing the girl's long black hair which fell over her right eye.

"I mean, we've proven we can fight." Freesia said, hoisting herself up on the stage and smiling. "I swear to god I'll take dance classes after this."  
Black sighed, looking at his teammates. "How the hell did I end up in an all-girls squad?" He continued. The whole squad laughed but got cut off.

No one could answer, as a strange white whirlwind appeared ahead of them. The 4 young soldiers instinctively drew their guns and put their covers on, just for safety. To all of their surprise, 4 girls and a small dog piled out of the white-blue portal, only the dog on his feet.

"Eh... What?" 1 asked, looking over the girls and noticing their gear. The 4 girls looked up and the portal disappeared. They stood up, drawing their weapons.

"Are those..." Freesia asked, looking over their armament.

"A sniper-scythe, a pair of shot-gloves, a rapier and a Glock pistol/2 swords? What the fuck?" 3 said, staring the girls down.

"Who are you?!" One of them, a girl in a white dress, asked, her rapier pointed at 1's forehead.

"Better question yet, who the fuck are you?" 3 addressed the girls, forcing his rifle into position on the white-colored girl's forehead. The squad got cut off, hearing the roar of the Skyranger-II's engines. The slim craft hovered over a designated evacuation area, which signaled 4 ADVENT Transports to move in.

"Fuck! ADVENT CONTACT! DASH FOR THE EVAC ZONE!" 3 cried, signaling his fellow squadmates to move. "You too!" He said, turning toward team RWBY

"What makes you think we'll go with you!" One of the girls, dressed in a Ruby-red and black dress demanded, pulling her Scythe and aiming it toward the incoming transports.

"Oh I dunno. THOSE THINGS!" 3 said, pointing toward 3 ADVENT MEC soldiers dashing toward them.

"Okay, they're easy!" The blonde girl said, smiling and cocking her shot-gloves. She tried dashing for them but got kicked back. She heard her ribs crack under the pressure of the hydraulic kick that came from the MEC trooper. She winced in pain, being picked up by the red girl and by 3. The dog jumped in the white one's arms.

"We're getting your sorry asses out of here, like it or not!" 4 said, pulling the other two toward the skyranger. They managed to leave before too many reinforcements had arrived. 3's gremlin applied a painkiller to the blonde's arm.

"Now. Mind you, who the fuck are you guys?!" 3 asked, keeping his pistol pointed toward the 4 girls and their dog. The 4 girls looked at each other and the white one petted the dog. 3 sighed, looking over at them.

"If we tell you who we are, will you tell us your names?" 1 asked, taking her hood off and smiling at them. The 4 girls and the dog nodded.

 **XCOM:Freedom and Liberation.**

 **AN:I keep fucking pumping ideas daily, this one being the latest. I'll have to figure out what to continue and what not to continue until I finish all of them. Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Ch 2:Settling in

**Unknown location, Earth, 2035.**

The Skyranger-II Craft landed, its landing gears hitting the floor with a small clang. As the light troop carrier's backside hatch opened, the squad, followed by the 5 'guests' got out, weaponry on their backs.

"Welcome to the _Avenger_ , ladies!" Black said, turning toward the 4 girls and the pup and smiling.

"I take it you're introducing them to the mothership, are you not?" An old, military-looking man said, making everyone stand at attention.

"Sir... Yes sir..." Black said, turning toward the officer and saluting.

"Ladies. I am central officer William Bradford of XCOM." Central said, giving their guests a small, yet meaningful smile. "You must be team RWBY?"

"Umm... Sir." Ruby said, lifting her hand. Bradford motioned toward her to speak and she nodded.  
"How did you know?" The young girl asked.

"We have microphones on our soldiers, for briefing, or in case their main comm system is destroyed or otherwise unusable." Bradford said, pointing at the microphone on Black's neck.

"Sir. Permission to RTB for R&R?" 1 said, standing at attention.

"Granted, Specialist Gunther." Bradford said, smiling. "Squad 7, dismissed."

"Sir!" Wallbreaker squad answered, saluting. They all left together for the barracks.

"Ladies, follow me please." He said, showing team RWBY to come.

 ** _Avenger's_** **bridge.**

"And this is the _Avenger's_ bridge, where most of our command stuff happens." the officer said, calmly letting the girls in to the sight of the massive room. They could see the pilots on the sides, the engineers around them and the comms ensigns hanging around.

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Ruby shrieked, excitedly dashing around to every console and looking at everything with a wide smile. Weiss sighed, staring at her comrade and friend dashing around like a maniac.

"So, Bradford." She said, turning toward the old man. "You're telling us you guys are a resistance crew."

"That's right." Bradford said, nodding at the Ice Queen's simple statement. "And we do need all the help we can get."

"And... You're asking us to help?" Blake said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"That's your choice and your choice only." Bradford said, turning toward the hologlobe. "I have to return to my duties. Mind getting miss Rose off the bridge?"

"What do you say girls?" Ruby said, dashing to them. "Should we join?"

"Well... We've promised to protect humanity, no matter where..." Weiss said, rubbing her chin.

"I'd say we just jump in!" Yang said, happily.

"Like what sent us here?" Blake stated, looking at her team mates. "Let's just do it. Maybe we'll figure out how to get back to Remnant while at it."

"Solid logic... Just say yes, Ruby. It's up to us to figure our way out and their scientists might be good once we're done with the whole 'resistance' thing." Weiss said, turning toward their team's leader. Ruby just nodded and went to tell Bradford about this. He smiled, patted the girl on the head and sent an escort with them to the barracks.

 **Squad 7's barracks.**

Black stood there, looking up at the ceiling with his headphones on. He smiled, hearing the guitar start.

" _The battle rages on and on! To challenge me you must be strong! I walk the land but don't be wrong, two million soldiers can't be wrong!"_ He whisperingly sang as the song played into his ears. The girls looked at him and smiled while they were chatting away. He stood up and looked at the girls.

" _So many on the other side, take their lives so they can't take mine."_ He said, standing up and going towards their room's window. Isara, or squad 7's leader, looked at him, surprised to hear what he's singing about, his face straight, looking out at the skies the _Avenger_ soared through. He took the headphones off and looked at his teammates as he leaned against the window.

"I have a feeling we're crossing a bigger danger line than the XCOM of the old was." He said, smiling. "They allowed us, 16-year olds to fight."

"As vowed by XCOM, we shall fight to the last one." Marina, the team's sharpshooter said as she looked on at her friends.

"Yeah." Isara said, looking down at a piece of cloth she had received from her mother. "To the last."  
Black sat down next to Isara to comfort her.

"Hey, you'll see your ma again." He reassured. "I promise you that."  
The girl looked at him, surprised to hear someone promise that after all the hate she had gotten from the entire world. Her black eyes shed one tear and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said, turning back to the patterned cloth. Her smile lasted even after Black stood up and returned to his bunk. His eyes turned outward, toward the hall as he saw _Team Sunrider,_ Or Squads 5 and 6 walk past. The multitude of girls, lead by one single man. Lieutenant Kayto "Shadow" Shields, a man with white, scruffy hair and a straight uniform. Each squad had its own colors and in _Team Sunrider's_ case, it was a aquamarine blue with crimson-red accents. They passed the doorway, waving to everyone inside. Then came Sergeant Rosie and Major Largo of old XCOM.

"Hey kids, how're you holding up?" Rosie asked, leaning against the doorframe, her red hair caught in two messy bobs and her freckles twitching on the cheeks as she smiled.

"We're fine, ma'am." Isara answered, standing up

"Glad to hear." Largo, a man with a strangely sharp beard and a calm smile said, looking over everyone. "How're ya holding up?" He said, sitting next to Black.

"I'm good sir." Black answered, smiling. "Our first op went well, except for the guests we just picked up."

"Oh, didn't you hear? They have their own squad." Rosie stated. "They agreed to join, so we've got some extra reinforcement against the aliens."

Black sighed, hearing that and shrugged.

"Good for us, I guess. I gotta apologize though." He said, looking at everyone.

"Then rush it, kiddo. Let's go Largo. We have our jobs." Rosie said, smiling and turning to leave.

"Yes ma'am." Largo said, even though he was an officer.

"Oh, that reminds me. I gotta go check on the _Edelweiss._ " Isara said, standing up. "See you guys."

"This is going to be a long war, isn't it?" Black asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You bet." Freesia said, turning back to the poker game she was playing with Marina. Black sighed and left.


	3. Ch 3:New Warsaw

**Team RWBY's bunk.**

"Unnngh... Why did they have to take our weapons away again?" Yang asked, laying back on her bed. She clearly was upset.

"They said they need them for studying." Weiss answered as she prepared all of her stuff.

"If they break Ember Celica, I swear to Grimm I'll kill'em." Yang said, closing her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry girls. I'm sure we'll get them back." Ruby said, turning around on the desk chair. Zwei was sitting on Ruby's bed, asleep.

"I still don't know how Zwei could've followed us." Blake said, turning towards the pup. "I'm still a bit scared..."

"It's weird how you can admit to it." Weiss said, smiling. "This place doesn't seem half-bad. Reminds me of home."  
Yang stood up on her elbows and smiled.

"Except here, the bunk beds are professionally made and of metal." Blake answered, looking around. She took a seat on her bed just as Black walked in.

"Oh boy... Here comes some scolding." Yang said as she entered a seated position. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too. I've just come to say we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Black said, leaning against the door frame and looking at the 4 girls. "Came mostly to say that I'm sorry."

"Well..." Weiss said, her hands on her waist. "That's rather new. Never seen a militant apologize before." Black grinned at that commend and shrugged.

"I'm a kid." He blatantly stated, smiling. "I apologize when I know I need to."

"That's great!" Ruby said, stopping the spinning. She tried to stand up but fell. Black caught her before she landed face-first onto the metal floor of the barracks.

"Next time, not so many drinks." He said, settling her back on the chair. He looked over at her bunk and noticed Zwei.

"A puppy?!" He asked, smiling. "How did you sneak the little guy aboard?"

"Wait, you guys have that bad of an eyesight?" Blake asked, turning towards the English boy.

"Not that, miss Belladonna. It's just he must've been hidden when you arrived." Black stated, turning towards the girl. "I've got to go. Mission preps for when my squad deploys in New Warsaw."

"Alrightie..." Ruby said, turning around. "See ya."

"Yeah." Black stated. He left as fast as he had come in, leaving the girls surprised.

"He's rather normal." Weiss said, turning back to her bunk.

"And cute." Ruby said, smiling.

"I think he's your age, sis." Yang said, smiling and laying back down. "Will you ask him to go out with you or should I?"

"Eww! Yang!" Ruby said, turning towards her sister and pouting. Yang just giggled.

"Plus, he must be dating that dark-haired girl..."

 **New Warsaw, Poland. An hour later.**

"Wallbreaker actual in position." Isara said, looking over the field. 5 patrols of ADVENT plus one sniper on a rooftop. "All Wallbreaker units report in."

 _"2 and 3 in position, I can see 4 is ready too."_ Freesia reported, her rifle cocked and ready to fire.

"Alright. 3, send your gremlin and hack that turret up ahead. Wait for my mark to move." Isara stated, pulling out her binoculars. "Clear, go!"

Black dashed out of cover, over two walls and found his way to one of the ADVENT vans, which held a defensive turret. The Gremlin took the turret over completely and the English soldier smiled and gave the thumbs up.

"All units, go loud!" Isara cried, jumping out of cover and firing at 3 ADVENT soldiers. The 3 in question got killed by a straight bullet to the forehead, their helmets broken in the spot the bullet landed and their MAG rifles on the floor, orange blood on them. All hell broke loose as the hacked ADVENT turret's cannon sent out a beam of focused MAG rounds, not letting anything to chance. It neutralized a squadron before they could take cover and killed 2 more in the process.

 _"Oh I, love this thing!"_ Black said, pulling his rifle out and firing at a couple of ADVENT targets that ran for him.

 _"Hostile sniper's down."_ Marina stated, smiling. _"Changing targets."_

"Take their lives so they can't take mine!" Isara cried, firing away as 5 more appeared. Her rifle clicked empty, so she dashed to cover, reloaded and turned back to the fight, taking one more ADVENT soldier down and Marina sniped a captain that was dashing towards Isara.

"Shot all we can!" Black stated, meeting up with the rest of the team. "We've got'em!"

"Huh, I hope so!" Isara said, looking around and not noticing anything else besides the dead ones. The rattle of a transport's engines was heard up above as the black-and-red craft touched down in front of them, deploying a MEC suit.

"SHIT! WE NEED THAT HEAVY ROUND!" Marina stated, firing two Mag rounds through its arms. The MEC trooper was unphased. It took aim for Marina's little hiding spot, shot and sent her flying off that roof. Before she could land, Black jumped in and saved her. She was in poor shape, but alive.

"Oh that's it!" Isara cried, pulling out a grenade launcher. "I ain't no heavy, but I can sure use a cannon!"  
The small, two-handed launcher sent out 3 grenades into the ADVENT MEC, their tips piercing the armor before detonating inside and shrapnel sticking to the walls. The suit's internals could be seen, including the burned ADVENT soldier that ran the damned thing.

"Command... We're all clear. Send in that Evac now!" Freesia said, looking at her downed teammate. "Make it snappy!"

"How's she?" Isara asked, looking at Black. He sighed and smiled.

"All I can tell you, she's one tough bitch." He said, sitting down and letting her teammates see the sniper. She was smiling and just a bit bloody.

"I twisted my ankle and some shrapnel may have landed into my shoe." Marina said, looking at her friends. "Otherwise, I'm fine."

"Hehe." Isara laughed, sitting down and waiting for EVAC to arrive. Freesia just smiled and sat down herself.

"That's what I call third-degree encounters." Black stated. The whole squad laughed just before Skyranger-II arrived. Big Sky's aircraft touched down and they carried Marina aboard on a stretcher, still laughing.

Their objective was accomplished and the objective complete.

 **Mess Hall, a few hours post-Warsaw.**

Team RWBY sat down and ate, looking at Squad 7's table. They were laughing away, even after one of their own nearly died.

"Damn, they seem happy." Yang said, looking at them while Ruby ate away. Blake sighed, noticing their 4th squadmate come in without crutches or anything. She was fine.

"The healing system's that good?" Weiss said, grinning. "Well. I guess we're good in case of combat fatigue."

"Huh." Yang said, smiling. "You guys watched the helmet-cam broadcast right?"

"What?" Ruby asked, looking at her older sister.

"Well, they've broadcast their fight in New Warsaw. Should've seen it." Yang said, laying back on her chair. "One of those things that kicked me? They sent three explosives through it. Kaboom."She grinned.

'Oh, goodie. More pyromaniacs?" Weiss sarcastically asked, looking at her blonde teammate. "Woah."  
The entire team turned their attention to Squads 5 and 6 as they walked in and went to take their seats. Weiss' eyes mainly focused on Kayto.

"Who are they?" Yang asked, turning towards Kayto too.

"Haven't. The slightest." Blake said, looking at Icari and her combat swords.

Kayto turned towards the table the girls were at and waved hello, smiling. All of them returned the wave in an awkward manner and turned back to their food. Huh... Guess Kayto's just got himself a bigger Harem.(Had to leave this here.)


	4. Ch 4:The Squad 7 Shenanigan

Team RWBY's barracks sat silent, only Zwei on Ruby's bunk. The dog slept, its small pants, nothing more than air flowing through his little lungs. Ruby walked in and sat on her bunk, quietly sighing as she petted the little corgi on its soft black fur.

"You know, Zwei. I wish we would be home right now." The girl stated, laying back on her bunk and picking her little pup up. It smiled, if you could say that and licked Ruby's hand. "Heh. You're just a barrel of love, ain't you little guy?"

"I bet he is." Isara said from the doorway, smiling. Ruby stood up and saluted, surprised to see Squad 7's leader there.

"No need. I ain't no officer yet." The darcsen girl said, keeping the smile as she walked towards Ruby and her dog. "I'm still trying to get my head around how you 4 even ended up here."

"Well..." Ruby said, scratching her head. "You have my sister, Yang, to thank for that." The black and red-haired girl answered, sitting down. Isara sat down next to her and Zwei jumped into her arms. Isara petted the dog as if it was her own and smiled.

"You guys are godsend, we were running low on troopers as it is." She then said, turning serious.

"How come?" Ruby asked, looking at the black-haired girl with a sense of surprise.

"Most of our rookies end up dying halfway before evacuation arrives." Isara said, looking up at the girl. "Some of us get shot, survive and get carried by a trooper that came in the Skyranger. Others... Well, let's say one of my comrades wasn't so lucky."

"Really? How long ago did that happen?" Ruby asked. "Oh... Sorry if this brings back bad memories."

Isara merely smiled at the girl and scratched Zwei behind the ears, making the dog smile again. She gave a signal it was no less then a month ago.

"Well... Who pulled you out, mind me asking?" Ruby said, blushing a bit.

"You already met him. Specialist Jason "Blackwatch" Ramirez. A proud britishman and a hell of a soldier." Isara answered, looking at Ruby. "Or Black, as most of us call him. I have him to thank for my life. It was our squad's first mission. We weren't even specialist material, just trainees. Our squad engaged a small ADVENT patrol in New Providence, trying to free some of our comrades from their grasp... All I remember was seeing silver hair and a pair of red eyes coming for me, next thing I knew I was being carried away by Black, a gaping hole in my leg." She said, looking down at the puppy asleep on her lap as she ran her hand through its fur. Zwei panted.

"Wow." Ruby said, leaning against the bunk's support pillar. "That harsh?"

"It didn't hurt until he decided to apply the stabilizing agent. MAAAAN did it fricking burn." Isara answered, maintaining the smile she had since coming in. "But, that told me I was alive. So I was thankful for it."

"Huh." Ruby said, looking toward the door frame. "To think... To think you guys are fighting and killing your own people?"

"They're yours too, Ruby. But ADVENT are no humans. Not anymore." Isara said, placing Zwei on the bed and standing up. "All the modifications they have in them? The alterations? That's not human. It's an experiment, and a sick one."

"Right." Ruby said, standing up. "You must have some important stuff to deal with, I guess."

"Yeah." The black-haired girl answered. "If you and your team mates don't mind, I'd like to come around and talk again. It keeps me busy and it's fun. Next time, you'll have to tell me about yourselves."

"Sure thing." Ruby said. "I didn't ask your name?"

"It's Isara." The girl answered, smiling. "See you 'round, PFC. Rose."  
The door hissed closed after Isara left. Ruby sat down on her bunk again just as her friends arrived.

"Ruby, c'mon. We have something to attend to at the mess hall." Weiss said, pulling her friend up and hauling her towards the door

* * *

The Mess hall was rather quiet as people awaited for the supposed news report from ABN. Team RWBY walked in and settled down on their usual table, as every squad had a designated table. Yang sighed as she leaned on top of the table, nearly falling asleep.

"It's starting!" One of the other marines cried, looking over at the main holo-screen. He made Yang jolt up and stare at it.  
A young reporter appeared on-screen, below the news title "Captain of the Purgers speaks"

"The captain of the 3rd Purge and Elimination regiment has reportedly wanted to speak to the people of Earth about the importance of self-security. We go on-stage to the meeting." The reporter said, arranging her papers neatly. The camera zoomed in on a podium secured by two ADVENT lieutenants, their black helmets reflecting the flashes from the cameras. A small girl walked on-stage and stood up on the podium, her purple armor with black accents determining she was different. She took her helmet off and let loose a shortly cut Gold hair and blue eyes completed by a cocky smile.

"Hello, brothers and sisters of humanity!" She cried, looking at the camera with a wide smile. "I am 1st Captain Cossette Cosmos! Leader of the Purgers!"  
The crowd happily cheered, seeing the small girl make two peace signs. "I am glad to be here!" She stated, maintaining the smile but lowering the signs. "And I needn't tell you about the fuckers that attacked our so-proud cities of New Warsaw and New Alexandria. Rebels, Terrorists! They will all be found and PURGED!" The crowd cheered yet again.

One of the rookies spat on the floor, hearing what the captain was calling them.

"I must let you know that our regiment, assisted by the battalions of a certain general, will keep the security during Unification day. Humanity needn't fear extremists!" She stated, looking at the crowd. "And we will personally burn whoever tries anything against us! _Achtung Panzer division!"_ She happily cried as a small group of ADVENT MECs with flamethrowers walked up on-camera. The screen turned back to the studio after the announcements completion.

"That was Cossette Cosmos, captain of the Purgers and I am Helena Viers. This was ABN." The reporter stated, closing the transmission. Bradford walked up to the podium himself.

"What you have just seen was LIVE. Unification Day will come in a week. Until then, let us make sure we can finish our objectives in New Warsaw. New Alexandria promised full support, along with their country..." Black lifted his hand.

"Yes, Specialist first class Ramirez. "Bradford said, looking at the young boy.

"Sir, what exactly are you planning for Unification day?" He asked, leaning forward. "I hope it's a good fireworks show." He cracked a cocky smile, staring at the images of Cosmos. "I want to be the one that blasts the captain if we see her around there."

"You'll like what you see, soldier. Until then, DISMISSED!" Bradford cried. The entire room stood up and saluted. Squad 7 turned for the door and went back to their barracks.

* * *

Squad 7s barracks was quiet as everyone reloaded and cleaned their rifles, shotguns and snipers. Freesia was sharpening her sword and smiling.

"Who're you planning to gut Frees?" Marina asked, turning toward her teammate.

"A couple of MECs if possible." She answered, cleaning the blade off and finally holstering it. "If not, then maybe a good couple of ADVENT bastards."

"I'd go with the latter." Black said, cocking his rifle and looking down the Holo-sight he recovered from a dead ADVENT trooper. "MECs need HE shells to die. And a shitload. Remember how Is shot 3 for one?"

"I might have went overkill." Isara said, smiling.

"A bomb is never overkill." Yang countered, walking in and dragging her sister along. The girl was flat on her ass and with watery eyes. "You should'a seen her when I tried to send her alone."

"Umm... Yang, right?" Isara asked, standing up.

"That's me!" She answered, smiling at the dark-haired girl. "We came to say hello and... Well thanks for pulling our butts away from the ADVENT, as you call them."

"Our pleasure." Marina stated, looking at them and reloading her MAG sniper. "Welcome, by the way."

Ruby stood up and crossed her arms.

"Aw, c'mon Ruby! You'll never know if you don't ask!" Yang said, turning towards her sister. Ruby just looked at Yang, not saying anything.

"Okay... Let's go." Yang said. The girls turned for the door and Yang decided to send in another shenanigan.

"HEY! BLACK! MY SIS IS INTO-" She cut off as Ruby covered her mouth and pulled her out of there.

"That was anticlimactic." Isara stated.

"Beyond." Freesia stated, grinning.

"Let's just focus on cleanup." Black said, trying not to laugh.


	5. Ch 5:Mishaps and confessions

As the girls walked down one of the main corridors of the _Avenger,_ Yang looked about, to the sight of troopers and crew moving about and readying for something big. Ruby merely whistled a song and walked about, no worries from her. The girl looked distracted beyond belief, almost like she did not care where she was. The 2 sisters walked on and on until they passed Squad 7's bunks, where they saw Black sitting on his bed and looking at a photo. Yang knocked on the door.

"C'mon in!" Black said, laying back on his bed, a glint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked, sitting down. Black merely stood up in a seated position at the side of his bed, a small tear beading down his right cheek. He handed the girls a photo of him and his family.

"When we faced death we're all alike... No right or wrong, rich or poor... No matter who we've served before..." He quietly sang, letting the tear land onto the metal flooring below. "I've lost my family early on this day... ADVENT shot them dead in front of me and tried to take me away." He said, looking at the two girls and grinning as to cover his flushed face. "Then, XCOM arrived... Just on the street, two marines pulled me out of the hot-zone into the Skyranger, while being covered by a third, a heavy... I'm still crying to this day about the loss... I joined in hopes to get revenge."

Black stood up and looked out the window, smiling.

"In hopes to _reclaim Earth..._ " He turned towards the girls, the red color vanishing. "We're closing in on that day. Your first mission is in 3 hours. Go gear up."

The girls stood up, a bit dumbstruck at how fast Black could change his feeling.

"Let's go, Ruby." Yang said, smiling. "I'm sure Black can handle himself. Prepare for the fight."

Black saluted the girls and they returned it, letting him go back to his mourning.

* * *

 **New Providence, infiltration into the outskirts.**

Team RWBY sat, armored and armed to the teeth with XCOM's current ballistic weapons. Yang cocked her rifle and smiled, looking down the sight.

"One, by one, ADVENT disbands, or die where they stand!" Black cried from the back of the shuttle. "Deployment in 5! Hang tight for rope insert!"

 _"Alright, girls... Let's review your objectives."_ Bradford said through comms. _"You are Shadow squad, you are just here for scouting purposes. Engage only when fired upon and give us data on ADVENT's strength in numbers. Central out."_

"You heard him girls. Drop!" Black cried, popping the hatch open and lowering the insertion ropes. "Hand'em a few for Ol' Nosey!"

The girls rappelled down, their combat gloves hissing as they slid down the thick metallic ropes down into the streets below. Not a soul in sight. The girls moved through the back streets, scanning for targets as their boots clattered onto the concrete in a fast beat. The 4 girls were holding a tight tactical formation when they had finally reached their target. The 4 girls took cover and Ruby pulled out her binoculars.

"Central, this is... Shadow Actual. We're at perimeter of target. I sight 5 patrols, all in black. Two of those robots guarding the stage, sleep mode... Then there's that Cosmos girl." Ruby said, her eyes stopping dead at the sight of Cossette.

"Shute. The Purgers are here?" Yang asked, taking aim with her rifle. "Permission to engage." Yang's finger was on the trigger, ready to fire on Cossette.

 _"Denied, Shadow 2. Return to base. We have enough info..."_ Bradford answered, looking through Yang's helmet cam. The blonde lowered her gun back to her hip and looked on in disgrace at the ADVENT captain's purple armor. Ruby's eyes peered to another sight, a woman with cherry-red eyes, silver hair and a general's uniform, accompanied by a young man, purple hair and green eyes, walked towards Cossette. The little blonde turned and saluted the two ADVENT generals.

"Central, who are these guys?" Weiss asked, going behind Ruby and looking through her rifle's ironsights.

 _"ADVENT Generals... Selvaria Bles of the First Army and B. Fontana, of the second, of which Cossette's regiment is in. 3 targets in one shot... This is too convenient..."_ The man stated, looking at the feeds. Two ADVENT soldiers had outflanked team RWBY, which made the girls turn.

"Oh no..." Yang said, cocking her rifle.

 _"SHADOWS! ENGAGE AND FALL BACK! SENDING EVACUATION!"_ Central cried, furiously tapping commands on his tablet.

The girls repositioned under ADVENT Mag fire, which made the patrols turn around and follow up with extra shots. The concrete impacts above made debris land near the girls, from concrete to metal and wood.

"We're screwed... We're Screwed..." Yang stated, shooting and killing one ADVENT soldier. "RUN THROUGH NOW!"

The clatter of boots on the ground was heard as the girls smashed through the 2nd ADVENT trooper, leaving him knocked out as he impacted the wall. The roar of the Skyranger's engines was heard as Black dropped in, machinegun in hand and letting loose a hailstorm of bullets.

"U94 scored kill in the dark!" He cried, the machinegun roaring away at the ADVENT forces, which took cover. 5 hooded persons dropped out of nowhere between XCOM and ADVENT, allowing Black to stop firing. One of them sent a strong psionic shockwave forward, knocking ADVENT out of their cover. The other 4 opened up with basic ballistic pistols, pinning down, hitting or killing different troopers. The leader removed her hood as the remaining ADVENT fell back. She smiled at Black and the girls, a woman in her 40s. Annette Durand.

"I am Annette Durand, of the Psions. You are?"

"Blackwatch, of XCOM." The boy said, lowering the machinegun.

"Nice to meet you, Blackwatch. I sense great potential in you." Annette said, shaking the boy's hand with a warm smile. "Requesting permission to join XCOM."

"Welcome aboard." Black said. The whole unit boarded the cramped Skyranger and returned home.

* * *

Isara walked in to their bunk, smiling as she went next to Black.

"Hey." She said, sitting down. Black smiled as he looked at his long-time teammate and looked at her.

"Remember when I was first brought in?" He asked, looking towards the door.

"I remember it too clearly. You were struggling like a damn bull." Isara answered, leaning against the support of the bed and giggling. "Ah, memories."

"You know... I've finally got the guts to fight against ADVENT after one day in this squad." He smirked. "I don't have the guts to say how I feel though."

"Towards?" Isara asked, surprised. Black sighed, gulped and looked towards Isara, smiling.

"We've been team mates for almost an year now..." Black stated, taking her hand and making her blush. "We were both 15 when we first met, fif-fucking-teen. The world has a weird way of bringing people together."

"Uhm..." She looked on at him, surprise growing ever bigger on her face.

"What I want to say is, Isara Gunther, I love you." He stated. She gasped at the statement and looked at her teammate, her eyes strained. Black made the first move, leaning in and kissing her. The girl closed her eyes and let the moment sink in as he rand his hand through her dark blue hair and stopped at the back of her head, pushing harder into the kiss. Unknown to them, Freesia and Marina were looking from out the door at the couple, smiling. Freesia even let a few tears loose along with the smile.

"Took them long enough." Marina stated, crossing her arms and smiling.

The two had finally backed off, allowing breath. Isara was still in shock as she looked at her teammate. Finally she was able to talk and let out a wince, but she kept on smiling. Black looked around, stood up and helped her too.

"I'm glad I was able to get that off my chest... And I hope that you feel the same." Black stated, smiling and holding the girl by her hands. She merely nodded and leaned in again, giving the boy another short kiss.

"Glad you were able to make the move, Sarge." Marina stated, walking in along with Freesia, wide smile on both of the girls' faces.

"You two peeked?" Isara asked, crossing her arms. She laughed with her friends and hugged them, then left for the armory. Black looked at the sharpshooter and ranger, merely grinning as he left the room and headed towards the food court.

"I think we shouldn't have peeked." Marina said, pulling her teammate towards the armory.

"Probably... But it was fun." Freesia grinned, walking along the side.

"But it was totally worth it!" Both girls chorused, pumping their fists up.


	6. Ch 6:The Sorrow of War

**3 days later, New Alexandria.**

Shadow moved through the outskirts of New Alexandria quietly, weapons loaded and fitted with a single scope and silencer. Yang, or Shadow-4 as of now, carried her grenade launcher proudly. She had managed to slightly replicate her weapon, the Ember Celica, from back on remnant. The launcher was golden, but with FLECKTARN camo paint.

"So, I can't use this unless we enter combat?" 4 asked, checking her ammo and pulling out her AR **(Same color as the launcher, might I add)**

"Nope. Central's orders. We move quietly and engage only when shot at-" Actual, that being Ruby, cut off when she slammed head first into an ADVENT soldier. The 4 girls instinctively opened fire and nailed 3 ADVENT soldiers before they could sound the alarm. The bodies dropped on the floor with a silent thump, spewing orange-brown blood out on the floor. Weiss shook her head and looked at the downed targets.

"Please tell me that was the last of them." She said, shocked and pumping her shotgun. She stood up and helped her team mates too.

"3, scanner down into the center of the square." Ruby ordered, checking her ammo. "And keep the Gremlin out of sight. Remember what Central told us about these guys."

"Understood, actual." Blake said, moving up next to a closer wall. "Activating eyes and ears." She said, flipping a switch on the small, rounded device's hull and tossing it into the middle of the crowd. 5 ADVENT soldiers, 4 MECs and 2 turrets, besides a massive gold statue of an Ethereal helping a human. The strange shape of this statue gave it off as the target of this sabotage mission.

"Well... That's a heavily defended monument." Ruby said, stabilizing her rifle on a cover point. She pinned 2 more targets the scanner had missed. "Two more snipers on that rooftop there. ADVENT has this place locked down."

"Orders, Actual?" Weiss asked, settling next to her. Ruby scanned the environment with her eyes and scope, noticing the large crowd gathered around the object. They had to get through them and the ADVENT forces if they were to detonate that structure and leave.

"Central... We might have to go loud, how copy over?" Ruby said, signaling Yang to prep her grenade launcher.

" _Copy all, Shadow Actual. You can engage at will."_ Bradford said after an explosive sigh. " _Just make sure you have no civvie casualties, understood?"_

"Loud and Clear, Central. Shadow out." Ruby said. She re-sighted the rifle a second time to make sure it was ready to fire, then took aim for the ADVENT snipers.

"When I shoot'em, you guys go loud." The leader ordered, cocking her rifle "Yan- ah dammit, 4. You engage the MECs with the Bombardier. Get your revenge."

Yang gave off a sly grin and a thumbs up, then placed her finger on the trigger and aimed for the closest MEC.

"2, flank around and try to take out the guys on the ground." Ruby said, showing Weiss a point where she could get through. The girl nodded and entered said point. "3, get your Gremlin ready for the smoke-screen in case things go south and aid 2 from that side."

3 left and winked her status light green at Actual. Ruby tapped her com once, the universal 'Are you ready?' between XCOM fighters under cover. The 3 others tapped twice, giving the 'afirmative' signal.

"Going loud!" Ruby ordered. Her sniper cracked the void twice, sending the two ADVENT shooters tumbling to their doom on the flooring below. The crowd of civilians evacuated the area, screaming and running for their lives as they passed the armed XCOM soldiers and the ADVENT troops that tried to suppress the riot. Weiss opened fire and started an arched crossfire with Blake. The girl's gremlin got to work on hacking the ADVENT Turrets against each other and two loud booms sparked the air ahead as the ADVENT MEC suits clattered on the ground, their white hulls charred from inside detonation. Yang gave a thumbs up then unslung her AR and aided against the remaining ADVENT soldiers. The last bastards fell like grass.

"GET IN POSITION! INCOMING ADVENT COUNTERSTRIKE!" Ruby cried, dashing for the RV point in the center of the whole mess. The two turrets were now on their side for good. 4 dropships roared overhead, their sleek black design giving them off as ADVENT special ops. The enemy troopers dropped, lead by a person Yang couldn't believe she saw. The Purger's leader was there. Cossette was there.

"COSMOS! AT TWO O'CLOCK!" Yang cried, firing her grenade launcher at the clustered troops. The round didn't detonate, but it did kill one ADVENT trooper.

"Miss-fire! Is the X4 det placed?!" Demanded Ruby, keeping ADVENT troops away from them. Blake's status light winked amber twice, signaling she was working on it. The 4 rookies were in a pickle.

"First into EGYPT, sent them to hell." Cossette said, walking up. Her hands flared purple. "Then turn the forces to Jordan." An aura formed around her, her eyes lighting up dark red. "Up the mountains, the Syrians await, Broke them in hours! PROTECT HOLY LAND!" She screamed, sending a rippling shockwave throughout the square. The girls were flung off their feet, but the detonator had been set. Blake winked her status light green, then amber again.

"What are you?!" Ruby demanded, trying to stand up.

"I'm Cossette Cosmos, terror of the stars." She said, a smug smile creeping onto her face. She knelt besides the wounded leader of Shadow. "Say, you ain't Big Mouth. Who are you then?"

6 soldiers dropped out of nowhere, armed to the teeth with assault rifles, HMGs and pistols, even 2 gremlins.

"This is actual to all Sunrider effectives, protect Shadow at all costs!" A woman cried, opening up with her rifle. "4, engage in CQC with the ADVENT supers, 6, hacking protocols! 5, cover 3 as she snipes! 2, on me! Help me get these girls back to HQ!"

Cossette smirked, remembering the voice. "Ahh... Ava. It's been a long while."

"Back the fuck away from 'em Cosmos!" Icari, the swordswoman demanded, her emerald eyes shining as she sliced one ADVENT trooper in half. Her sword managed to get close to Cossette. "Blast'em, bombardier actual!" She cried to the grenadier girl.

Yang stood up, pulled out her grenade launcher and with dark-red eyes, she opened up. Explosions rocked the area as she detonated trooper after trooper. Ava picked up Ruby and moved her to the Skyranger transport and placed her inside. "All Shadow effectives, inside! We're pulling out! Sunrider, escort and go!"

"I've had enough of you Cossette." Asaga said, her body flaring red. "Sunrider is pulling out." She said, shockwaving the ADVENT troopers into walls. "SEND THEM TO HELL, BOMBARDIER!"

The grenade launcher spewed out flame grenades into the clustered ADVENT Force. Cossette screeched and backed off, seeing her entire force decimated by the raging inferno. The monument finally detonated and fell on some survivors, burying them for good. Cossette nearly tore all her hair off.

"PULL OUT! SCHNELL! PULL THE FUCK OUT!" She barked, her red eyes flaring even darker. "I WILL GET YOU ONE TIME, OAKRUN!"

"When hell freezes over, Cosmos." Asaga stated with a strong smile, backing off into the transport. "We're aboard, Big Sky. Take us home!"

Ruby's eyes fixated on Asaga as the girl took off the hood, revealing a bright-red haired girl with a fair complexion and emerald eyes. She spoke softly: "Are you gals okay?"

Ruby nodded, then stood up and took her seat.

"Central, this is Sunrider. We're en-route home. ETA, one hour." Ava said, sitting down and removing her helmet. "I'm Ava "Sunrider one" Crescentia. 2nd in command for Sunrider squad. Good to see you girls alive." She smiled. "That was an accomplished mission from our point of view."

"Thanks." Ruby said, leaning on her hands.

"Something the matter, lieutenant Rose?" Sola asked calmly, revealing her white hair and amber eyes.

"Umm... Nothing, just surprised the best squad had to come and pull us out." Ruby said, looking at her team mates. "Thanks, though."

"Yeah, helluva lot of thanks!" Yang said, smiling. "I figure that Cossette girl is a bit more than she seems. Same for... She called you Oakrun." She pointed at Asaga. The girl nodded and smiled.

"Name's Asaga "Black Jack" Oakrun. Fun fact, I'm a pyro just like you, Yang." The girl smirked, looking at team RWBY's squadmate. "You girls've done well for a first mission as part of XCOM's official fighting roster. We're near home, prep to exit."

* * *

Team RWBY piled out of the Skyranger along with Sunrider, to the sight of multiple young soldiers, most of them oddly girls.

"Is the commander after young people or something?" Blake asked, finally breaking the silence. Ava broke a slight giggle and turned for the girls.

"No, not really. It's just who seems to want to fight, mostly. Very few of ours are vets from the first war." She said, lowering her rifle. "The commander said he needs good people for the fight, and these kids, be they 15, 18 or 20, can fight. Look at our squad as an example. Or you guys."

"Major Ava! Good to see you Poi!" A blonde girl with red eyes said, waving hello as she and two more girls, all same age as Ruby, closed in on the group.

"Ah. Yuudachi. Good to see you here." Ava said, patting the girl on the head. "Fubuki, Mutsuki."

"We'll go for our bunks, if you don't mind Major." Ruby said, waving good bye. Ava nodded and left for the armory with the rest of Sunrider squad.

The girls walked into their room, to the sight of a letter on the table.

 _To Ruby Rose, acting commander of Shadow Squad_

 _Hello there, Sergeant Rose. I am Lily Shen, daughter of chief engineer Raymond Shen and the one that continues his work. I'd like to request you and your squad come down and talk to me as soon as you can. I'd like to talk about your weapons and their... properties to fold and unfold at call. Thanks!_

 _Signed, L. Shen. Chief Engineer._

Ruby furrowed her brow then turned to her squadmates, showing them the message. They all nodded and smiled, then left.

 **Shen's engineering office.**

The young doctor was working on a Gremlin drone she nicknamed ROV-R, or Rover. It was her pet drone she would always modify when she had the chance. With a last twist of a knob and a strange mutter from her, the drone roared to life and lurched up into the air. It flew straight for the door, nearly hitting Ruby, but instantly took a turn to the right. Lily looked at her newest arrivals and smiled, extending her hand towards Ruby.

"You must be Lily Shen." Ruby said, shaking the girl's hand and smiling.

"Yeah. And you girls must be team RWBY. Heard a lot of nice stuff about you." Lily answered, crossing her arms. Boots clattered behind team RWBY as the sight of Wallbreaker made them turn. Isara seemed distressed, her shotgun to her side, she stopped and waved hello to Ruby. The young Huntress closed in on her dark-haired friend and smiled.

"What's the rush?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

"Tali-Ihantala." Isara answered in a scared tone, readying herself to dash for the exit.

"What?" Yang asked, closing in.

"The fuckin' war has reached Finland! We're going to make sure her home is safe, now go talk to Shen!" Black said, pulling Is by the arm.

"Screw that." Weiss said, closing in. "We're all teammates. We're with you to the end Isara."

The rest of the team nodded.

"Then haul-ass to the armory!" Black said. "Meet us at the landing pad!"

* * *

Cossette stormed down into the most forsaken part of the town of Lahti, a border town in Talvisota, the winter war. Her eyes shone with excitement as she and her flamethrower platoon walked in on a house down in the middle of nowhere. She knocked at the door and found herself to the sight of a Dark blue-haired woman and a blonde boy, the latter with a German Karabiner 98 Kurz rifle in hand and loaded. She entered the house with two soldiers, who switched to their rifles.

"Miss Martha Gunther." Cossette said, cracking an evil smile. "And her university boy, Welkin Gunther."

"Cossette Cosmos." Welkin said, leveling the rifle to the woman's head. "Back the hell away from our home, _narttu."_

"Tisk, tisk , tisk Welkin. Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to point a gun at strangers, or to use namecalling for that matter?" She pouted, then returned to her smile. _"Oletko valmis kuolemaan_ _kotiisi?_ Your daughter and her merry band of 'freedom fighters' have been causing us nothing but trouble back in the homefront." Cossette said, pulling out a combat knife and examining it with interest. "Disarm the boy, pull them out and pin them against the wall." She ordered her troops. One soldiers walked in and zapped Welkin, making his rifle drop and clatter on the floor. His mother sat down next to him and tried to help him up.

"Welkin! Welkin!" The woman cried as she and him got pulled outside. "What are you trying to prove here, ADVENT?!" she demanded, tears running down her cheeks.

"That no one fucks with us." Cossette answered with excitement, pulling out her plasma pistol. "And gets away with it."

Two blasts were heard and seconds later, Martha and Welkin lay dead in the snow, their chests charred by plasma fire. Cossette merely giggled and holstered her gun.

"BACK TO THE TRANSPORTS!" She ordered, making the 'form up' gesture to her troops. "We've finished our job here."

The 4 special ops transports whizzed away, seconds before the Skyranger arrived. The pilot did not sight their hostiles leaving and the two squads poured out of Big Sky's craft, weapons leveled and moving about. The town was ablaze, bodies lay in the street, charred, riddled with mag holes or just plain dead in the street. Isara dashed down the main street of her ruined home town, tears beading down onto the cold snow. and followed by Black. They looked in horror at what had happen to the small town, which now lay in ruins. The girl ran even faster at the sight of her home on fire. Memories flashed her as she ran around, played with friends and then when she joined XCOM. She stopped dead at one final horrific sight.

Her brother and mother lay dead in the snow, their chests burnt by plasma. The girl fell to her knees, her weapon making the blood-filled snow below crackle

"Mama..." She managed to speak, tears streaming down more and more. A pain-filled howl made the rest of the unit run for the home, Black being there first. He knelt besides Isara and placed her head on his shoulder as she cried away.

"Mama... Welkin..." She said through the sobs as Black patted her on the back. " _He ovat poissa_... THEY'RE DEAD!" She screamed into the cold winter air, her eyes closed. "WHY?!"

Team RWBY walked up to the horrific sight, followed by Marina and Freesia. The latter 2 girls had been friends of Isara's and had known her parents and brother before joining XCOM with her. They shed tears as they looked down upon the bodies. The girl kept sending out painful howls through the sobs, making everyone shiver, but walk next to her to comfort her.

"Country in depression... Nation in despair... One man seeking reasons everywhere..." Black said. "Cossette's purgers were here." Black said, standing up. He went to the house to find an empty canister of kerosene combined with elerium. He kicked the empty canister hard, sending it tumbling down into the snow 4 feet away. "If I find that blonde bitch..." Black said, going back to Isara. He picked her up and let her cry out her sorrow.

"The Final Solution... I thought it was a mere myth..." Freesia said, closing her eyes as she saw her and Marina's homes ablaze. "We'll make them pay, won't we?"

Black carried Isara back to the transport then got out into the winter air, sending out an explosive sigh.

"If I find her...' Black said, clenching his fist. "If WE find her. I do not care about taking her alive, or about XCOM's interrogation protocols... SHE WILL BURN FOR WHAT SHE AND HER SOLDIERS HAVE DONE!"

A single girl walked out from among the fire, her eyes shedding more tears at the sight.

"I-Isara?" She asked, walking to the transport.

"Alicia?" The girl said, standing up and going next to her.

"I'm sorry, Is... We couldn't do anything against their numbers..." Alicia said, looking at the young girl with strained, scared eyes. Isara merely hugged the girl and smiled.

"It's alright... It's alright, Alicia. Against ADVENT, you'd have needed an army... Come on. We have a war to fight."

The squads returned to the transport vehicle, carrying whatever they could salvage out if Isara's home before they left. The trip home was silent as Isara looked at the floor and rarely at Black and Alicia. Alicia was a rather calm girl, a fair complexion, aquamarine blue eyes and a beautiful nutmeg hair, caught in two ponytails and covered by a red bonnet. The girl was a baker and a town watchman, while also being a very close family friend of the Gunther's. She was supposed to marry Welkin, as the two were in love in every way possible.

"Voi he levätä rauhassa..." Black said in his thick british accent. "Gone but not forgotten. We'll make that bitch and the whole of ADVENT pay. In blood." He clenched his fist. "So that this does not repeat itself."

The entire squad nodded, including team RWBY.

"And we'll help in any way possible." Ruby stated, straightening up. "Earth is our home too, now. And Isara?"

The girl looked up at Ruby, a questioning glare.

"I promise you. No one dies anymore as of today. We will make sure of that, right Shadows?" Ruby smiled, taking the girl's hand. Ruby's friends leaned across and placed their hands on Ruby's and Isara's. Then, Black, Marina and Freesia joined, smiling.

"Never again." They all chorused, then turned back to their seats.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Whew, that was emotional to write. Now, for the translations

Finnish-English

 _Narttu_ -Bitch(in that context)

 _Oletko valmis kuolemaan_ _kotiisi?-_ Are you ready to die for your home?

 _He ovat poissa-_ They're gone...

Voi he levätä rauhassa-May they rest in peace.


	7. Note!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
